In live performances, sound engineers mix the sound from several sources, such as sounds from instruments (e.g., drum, guitar, piano, and the like) and voices, using a mixing console. Typically, the sound engineer may mix the audio signal for the audience, and may additionally mix the sound that the artistes or performers hear on stage via a stage monitor system. The artistes may have personalized monitors to listen to their own instrument/voice in conjunction with sound from the other artistes and/or instruments. When an artiste on stage needs a change in the personalized audio mix, the artiste may signal to the sound engineers by gesture or hand movement indicating the type of change desired. For example, if a drummer wants a guitar volume in his/her audio mix to be increased, the drummer may wave his hands to grab the attention of the sound engineer, and then may point to the guitar artiste, and then follow it up with a finger pointing upwards. The sound engineer watching the sequence of hand gestures performed by the drummer, may accordingly change the audio mix sent to the drummer with increased guitar volume, for example. In this way, the artistes on stage may be able to communicate with the sound engineers who are off-stage.